What's Love Mean?
by Rowdy-Ruff-Girl-777
Summary: Boomer heard the word love and didn't know what it meant.He goes for a walk and sees a beautiful blonde skating around.When he asks her what love means,she explains what it is to her./All about the blues. Romance/Freindship 'pending on how you look at it.


Me:So yeah here's my Blues one shot to get me into a cheerier mood...

Bubbs:Yay a story just for Boomie and I!

Boom:o/o I never said I liked her Ruffy-Girl!

Bubbs:TT-TT you don't like me?

Boom:O/O I never said that Bubbs!

Me:*raises eyebrow* So you do like Bubbs.

Boom:O/O I never said that either I just can't win can I

Me and Bubbs:^w^ NoPe

**What's Love Mean?**

By; Rowdy-Ruff-Girl-777

Boomer's POV

I sighed looking around the room. I heard this word called _love_. Butch said he had no clue what it meant. Brick said it was how you feel about someone who's special to you. Mojo said it was an insignificant feeling. Him said the same thing as Mojo and that it wasn't worth feeling. I didn't know what it was at all, so Brick helped me look it up on an online dictionary. I found one entry that was interesting; "having a great affection or liking for" (A/N Type definition of love into google search engine it's the first link). I couldn't think of anything that I 'love' at all. I slowly get out of my thoughts. Butch is in the living room, playing a violent video game.

"Where's Brick?" I asked him 'dunno' was his response. "I'm going for a walk," I tell him, 'don't care' was now his response, "Whatever," I mutter under my breath. I grab my black hoodie and put it on over my dark blue t-shirt that has a black stripe in the middle that was over my light gray long sleeve shirt. My baggy black pants covering my dark blue and black converse. I continue walking foreward untill I get to the park. I notice a long, wavy, blonde haired girl, she's so... beautiful and graceful. The blonde twirling around on a pair of baby blue rollerskates almost falls, but I catch her just in time. She squeeks noticing that she didn't fall.

"Uuuuh th-thanks for catching me," she stutters out, blushing a light shade of pink that just accents her features more. "Uuuummm m-my names Bubbles. What's your's? she asks me still being shy.

I slowly help her to her feet and get her balanced. "My name's Boomer," I answered her. I notice her beautiful baby blue eyes shining in the sunlight. She's so beautiful. "Do you mind if I ask you what love is? I've been trying to figuire it out for a while and my family didn't tell me much."

"Oh! Sure!" she says excitedly, she seems less shy now. "You see love is what you feel for your family, friends, and one special person who can make your day just by smiling. Well that's what it is to me. Everybody has their own definition since everybody is different. While one person may think it's the best thing in the world, another may think it's just a waste of time or else that it isn't worth it and they'll just get hurt." _''One special person who can make your day just by smiling', huh!'_

"Well then I guess that means I love you," I tell her. She starts blushing while her mouth and eyes are wide open. I smile at her.

"Y-you think you love me?" she asks. I shake my head 'I know' I tell her. "B-but y-you don't even know me..." she says frowning.

"Actually I do. YOU are Bubbles Utonium of the Power Puff Girls. You're the joy and the laughter of the Power Puff Girls. The cute one. The sweet one. You love to draw and paint. You're the most popular girl in school. Every guy's after you. And you're the head cheerleader," I tell her. 'how did you know that?' she asked me. I smiled,"I go to school with you. I'm one of the queitest guys in school. And I'm in all of your classes." Her eyes widen.

"Now I remember! I mean how could I forget! You're Boomer Jojo! You are the cutest, the shyest, and the most creative in guy the whole school! And You are part of the Rowdy Ruff Boys!" She told me excitedly and fast. 'you think I'm cute?' I asked her. She blushed "Yeah, I guess and well I guess with my defenition I would love you too then!" she finished smiling. She suddenly kissed my cheek. And I couldn't help but think _'This MUST be love I'm in love with Bubbles Utonium alright and I'm proud to admit it' _

Me:So yeah I just wanted to come up with a short one-shot. And yes I know it's cheesy and has a major fluff factor... _way_ different than any of my other stories will be... that's for sure...

Bubbs:^/^I liked it and Boomie you don't just like me you love me!

Boom:O/O

Me:Tell me what you think about it and if I should make more stories like this or more like It 'All Started With A Hat'


End file.
